


The alternate life of Draco Malfoy and snippets

by SlowHoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Draco Malfoy, Banshee Powers, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco Malfoy-centric, Female Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius, Good Malfoy Family, Multi, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Singer draco malfoy, mean lucius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowHoe/pseuds/SlowHoe
Summary: Litte orphan story ideas of different situations that draco would be born into.





	1. Draco Black

Before Draco took the dark mark he found out the man who he thought was his father is not. In fact what throws off Draco more is the true identity of his father, Regulus Black. What?! Well the circumstances are that Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was not a born Black but rather a Rosier. Narcissa was born to the brother/sister of Druella. After Druella's brother/sister died Druella took baby Narcissa in, which is the reason why she looks Rosier than Black unlike Andromeda and Bellatrix. It was agreed that the Wizarding World would know that Cygnus and Druella Black had three daughters instead of just two. Narcissa was raised as a Black even though she was told by Cygnus at a young age she wasn't. When Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy it had became clear that Lucius was sterile due to a curse from a muggleborn he had tortured. With the help of Bellatrix, Regulus was put under the imperius curse and had sex with an equaly imperio'd Narcissa. After the deed was done Lucius obliviated the event from both Regulus and Narcissa's memories. Nine months later Draco was born, by then Regulus had died when he found out about his son and was killed by Voldemort who discovered Regulus took the necklace. Draco angered by the lies from Lucius and the injustice done to his mother decided to finish his real father's mission to destroy the horcruxes. If Potter and his posse could stay out of his way.


	2. Female Draco with the voice of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is born a girl named Lyra Malfoy. Lyra has a magical voice.

Lyra Malfoy was born as the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Born as a female of a pureblood family Lyra knew she would one day become someone's bride, whether with a boy her age or someone who would be three times her age depending on her father's decision. Growing up she never had a good relationship with her father since she was not born male and Lucius only saw as cattle to sell.   
When Lyra was five she spent her time by singing to herself or any house elf that happened to be around, it was then she discovered that through singing her magic grew powerful. She hid this gift from everyone as she saw this as something her father would never take away from her.   
When she heads to Hogwarts she continues to hide her singing ability from the Wizarding world. Would this change the fate of the fight second wizard war.


	3. Draco Malfoy: The perfect heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco lives his life as a perfect Malfoy heir.

From a young age Draco Malfoy is taught to be the ideal Malfoy heir, he finds happiness in that and listens to his father's teachings. It isn't until as he grows older that not even his father is a perfect Malfoy Lord. Draco sees lucius devotion to Voldemort as a disgrace to the Malfoy name and sees his father as a disgrace. Draco then spends his life learning through the Malfoy library to be an heir to the Malfoy line. Draco without his father realizing distances himself from his father's teachings. He also spends his life looking for a way to pass the lordship onto himself in order to prevent his father from further damaging the Malfoy name.   
When Draco goes to Hogwarts he acts as neutral wizard who sees it below himself to act as a spoiled brat, as his father would had wanted him to be. He even acts courteous towards Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Being the Malfoy heir, Draco is disappointed with his sorting into Ravenclaw, but he takes it with a grain of salt. The gather of deatheaters come earlier and when Draco hears of his father's plans of resurrecting Voldemort and giving Draco to the dark lord. Draco then takes up Lordship to the Black family as proxy since Sirius was still in Azkaban. With his Lordship Draco gets Sirius out of Azkaban when he realizes that Sirius never had a trial. Along the way he strikes Bellatrix off the tree and adds back Amdromeda Tonks and her line.


	4. Scared, Potter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time writing an actual fic. This is a small Drarry one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything created by jk rowling and nothing from the hp world.

When the question was first asked, it was when he and Malfoy were faced in a duel brought on by the phony Lockhart. While he only wished to just leave, Malfoy smirked at him.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry pointed his wand up and narrowed his eyes.

"You wish."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The second time Malfoy had asked that question was in a situation Harry himself would not imagine. Actually the battle with voldemort was something he pictured, it was the fact that Malfoy had defected to the light side.  
Now here he was facing the surroundings of the battle he felt guilt over the lives that were lost and he knew he can either win or he would die trying.  
Snapping out of his thoughts was a hand on his right shoulder. He turned towards Malfoy who looked as haunted as one would look in not only witnessing a battle but also one who barely escaped a fiendfyre and lost his friend to such a spell.  
Malfoy looked him in the eye.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry only cracked a forced smirk, shook his head and replied.

"You wish."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It had been months since the defeat of Voldemort, and yet there were still signs the war still happened. Things had changed since then. Harry returned to hogwarts for his eighth year along with most of gryffindor; excluding Ron.  
At first Harry felt ucomfortable with the constant starring and hero worship, the only one who wasn't kissing his ass was Malfoy. Turning towards the Slytherin table Harry spotted platinum blonde hair at the table, surrounded by his peers yet not communicating with any of them. The last time Harry had seen Malfoy was when he testified for Malfoy and Lady Malfoy. It was decided that Harry would bury the hatchet with Malfoy and have at least a normal final year.  
Three days later Harry sought Malfoy outside the great hall and proceeded to offer a truce between the two. Malfoy agreed and shook on a truce, a friendship had started.  
After the hatchet was buried the relationship between Harry and Draco changed, including the use of eachother's first names. As the the friendship progressed Harry soon felt something a more for draco then friendship, which had shocked him at first since he never thought he would be into the same gender. Harry always thought he would marry Ginny and have a family, but as his feeling for Draco grew did Harry realize he only saw Ginny as a little sister and was willing to only have Teddy to raise.  
It wasn't until graduation that Harry cornered Draco at the astronomy tower. There Harry grabbed Draco's face and softly touched his lips, immediately Draco deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in Harry's black hair. Finally after pulling apart Harry stared at the blonde's flushed face.  
Still flushed, Draco smirked and asked.

"Scared, Potter?"

The question took Harry by suprise since it had been a while since Draco called him Potter, but then as the question sunk indid Harry realized that Draco also knew that this between them changes everything, and that was scary. Though as he starred at Draco, Harry smirked, which caused the blonde's face to heat up.

"You wish." 

Harry dove in for another kiss.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The fourth time the questioned was asked Harry was waiting for his boyfriend, Draco at a small restaurant by Diagon Ally. It was quite a fancy place for Harry's liking, but appealed to Draco's rich, pureblood nature.  
The reason he was there was becauce of the small black box that he felt through his pant's pocket. Harry bought the ring about two months ago, but he felt the timing was never perfect with Harry's Auror schedule and Draco working on potions for his customers. Another reason why he waited so long was that he was just afraid the blonde would just say no, especially since in the beginning of their relationship there were some who were against it.  
In the three years since graduating from hogwarts, the relationship between Harry and Draco had only grew. Not to say that there weren't any bumps on way, with all their friends being reluctant with their relationship, especially friends towards Draco, but as time passed Harry's loved one grew to like Draco.  
Harry himself didn't think he would pop the question to Draco, in fact what led the dark haired man to wanting to spend his whole life with the blonde was when Teddy got sick.

A few months back a three year old Teddy had a came done with dragon pox, Andromeda herself already had the flu and was being cared for by her reunited sister, Narcissa and Harry himself was in Bulgaria for auror business. Currently Teddy was staying with Molly, but even then she couldn't continue to watch Teddy since she was also caring for Victoire and didn't want her to catch Teddy's illness. Molly was forced to  drop Teddy off at Grimmauld Place, in the care of Kreacher. It wasn't until about an hour later was Harry was able to floo back home and as soon as he set foot the dark haired man sprinted to Tedd's room. When he reached Teddy's door, Harry froze as he heard a voice that was not Teddy's inside. Harry twisted the doorknob and silently pushed the door open, there the persom inside with Teddy was nome other then his boyfriend, Draco. Draco, who was supposed to be in France, doing business and was not expected back for another week due to the demand in supplies. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a soft melody coming from the room, it was Draco singing a lullaby with a sleeping Teddy in his arms. Harry had never fell more in love with Draco and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Snapping Harry out of his thoughts was faced with Draco rushing in giving Harry that smile that took Harry's breath away. They had dinner and talk about each of their jobs. Harry reached into his pocket, but suddenly he got extremely nervous thinking that Draco might say no, of losing the best thing in his life besides his godson. Draco looked cat him with worry on his face and asked what was wrong. Harry shook his head and said something had him thinking and he was nervous. Draco grabbed Harry's hand, caressing the hand Draco smirk.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry smiled and replied.

"You wish."

Harry got down on one knee.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally after almost a year of planning the day was here. Months of planning from not only Narcissa, but also Molly and Hermoine. Of finally getting Lucius to accept that his precious son was marrying the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice and one time enemy. That morning started off with all the Weasley men, Neville, and surprisingly his future father-in-law, Lucius, who tried avoid looking at the Weasleys, getting him ready for today's event. Harry couldn't help but be excited but he was also extremely nervous, nervous that he would say his vows wrong or tripping in front of every one. When the time came Harry stiffly walked to the front of the alter realky happy he didn't bollock up. He felt his best mate, Ron put his hand on his shoulder and give him words to help him relax, but all Harry could do was stare at the many people who came and how his black tux suddenly became to tight. The soft music had started and Harry smiled as he saw Teddy look handsome in his almost identical to his own tuxedo holding a small pillow with two rings, a gold band and a silver band. After Teddy came Victoire in a sparkling jade colored dress throwing red lilies and narcissus petals, following Victoire was Blaise as Draco's maid of honor (a title Blaise hated.) After Blaise the music's volume increased, everyone stood and looked towards the back. Harry saw two identical heads of platinum blonde hair, but when his eyes landed on Draco it was as only Harry and Draco were the only two people in the world. Draco absolutly looked beautiful in his white wedding robes, he seemed to glow especially standing next to his future mother in law who looked lovely in her silver robes. When Draco's eyes found Harry his face brighten more than a starry night, Harry could see the love in his soon-to-be husband's eyes. When Draco joined him right in front of him, Draco saw his fiancee nervous, he smiled at Harry. 

"Scared, Potter."

"You wish" Harry whispered.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Both of them stood in front of the closed doors that would lead to their reception.  
Harry turned towards his new husband,  Draco and he could see he was nervous, something Harry couldn't understand.

What Harry did know was that despite what he tells Draco about loving him despite their past, draco still hears the whispers of a death eater potioning their savior. Draco had grown used to the looks of anger that were thrown his way. He was terrified that one day Harry would listen the rumors and whispers and leave him, but here he was with his standing with his new husband. Draco turned to look at his new husband when he felt his warm hand slide into his. 

"Scared, Potter?" 

Eyes widen, Draco laughed with no restrictions at the question Harry asked him. Looking at the black haired man with a shit eating grin, draco smirked.

"You wish"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Turns out in the wizarding world it is possible for male wizards to get pregnant, Harry found out about this on their wedding night when Draco cast a contraceptive charm on himself. Though both him and Draco wanted to wait a on children, Harry was still excited about the fact that not only he can have children with his blood with his husband, but that he can give Teddy something close to siblings. It was about a year on a wednesday when Harry came back from a mission, he was suprised to see his husband home in the afternoon. He knew Draco had an appointment with a healer today since he's had the flu for a while now. As he was about to greet his husband he saw a worried look on his face and that set Harry on edge, had the healer said something?, was draco okay? Harry rushed over to the blonde and asked what was wrong, Draco looked him in the eyes. Draco said he went to the healers and found out the he was seven weeks pregnant. Upon hearing this, Harry paused, then gave a happy shout and hugged his husband, thoughts of little pitter-patter on their floors, someone to play with Teddy, a start of a family he had always wanted. Suddenly he froze, the thoughts of if he was going to be a good father. What if he was a terrible father? What if his child hated him? He had suddenly remembered he was holding on to his husband for dear life, Draco placed a hand on his back and said with a gentle smile.

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry's eyes moved towards his husband's stomach and rested his hand there, he smiled.

"You wish"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day had finally arrived, or rather morning, for their child to arrive. It was in the early morning at 2 a.m. when draco felt his water break. He sat up and tugged on his husband's arm in an attempt to wake him, which it did. When draco announced the baby was coming, Harry sprang out of bed....and fell faced first onto the floor. Seriously how is his husband an auror? Draco struggled out of bed, grabbed his coat, slipped on some shoes, went to the loo and fixed his hair (a malfoy must always look their best.), grabbed a sleeping Teddy, Flooed to his aunt Andromeda and from their flooed to the Weasley- Granger house, flooed back with Hermione, both woke Harry up, grabbed their bags, and flooed to St. Mungo's.  
Once all three got there Draco and Harry were whisked away into a room and Hermoine went to call everyone. As Draco was lying in the hospital bed he could tell that the time between contractions were getting shorter, his child was coming soon, he would be able to see his son or daughter soon. Hours later the healer announced that it was to push, Draco had never cursed his husband so much, seriously this hurt worse than a crucio. After what seemed like hours his child made his presence known by screaming his discomfort to the world, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Draco wasn't aware of his surroundings until he felt the precious weight of his child. He opened his eyes to look at his son, he was the spitting image of his father with the small head of black hair to the tan skin, but when his son opened his eyes just a little Draco knew over time his son's eye would be the same color as his. He examined his son when his husband called him, draco looked up at Harry and he saw his husband's eyes twinkling with unshed tears and he looked at Draco and their new son with such love and adoration. Draco gently handed Harry their boy. It was the end of the day when visiting hours were over that Draco and Harry had some alone time with their son, James Sirius Potter. In those hours before were visits from their loved ones with the Malfoys coming in with Andromeda and Teddy, who held his little cousin first with the help of his aunt Cissa. After Narcissa held her grandchild and marveled at the soft turfs of unruly black hair, she then looked at her son and her son-in-law with a loving smile, after a while she handed him to her husband. Though his father would deny it, that was the first time Draco had ever seen his father tear up. Andromeda held James and they left after an hour, soon after the Weasley clan came and all marveled at the little Potter Jr. Molly and Fleur then hugged Draco on a job well done while Hermoine and Ginny asked about the whole experience. Arthur then pulled Harry in for a hug and who was then attack by all the Weasley men, afterwards holding an unlit cigar. After all the excitement in the afternoon, the room was finally filled with peace for the little family. Draco look at his husband with a thanks for such a beautiful child while Harry did the same. As Harry looked at his husband who was staring at their son he smiled and said.

"Scared, Potter?"

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You wish"

James let out a small coo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry will always remember the day they brought James home, as he would with Albus Severus, Scorpius Hyperion, and Lily Narcissa ( whose birth was a big suprise since she was born with the same lighter red hair his mother had, though Draco and his parents will deny it by saying it's strawberry blonde, not red.) Harry and Draco had their moments of hardships but it was always filled with lots of love. Draco cried the day Teddy went to Hogwarts and the same thing when James went years later, but it was Harry who cried when his sweet little Lily went to Hogwarts. As his childrem grew Harry was just so proud of all of them and he was happy that he had such an amazing family. Now is the day he had been dreading, his little Lily was getting married to Lysander Scamander. Though he was happy because she was marrying such a good man like Lysander, he was also sad since his little girl was no longer his little girl. He turned towards his daughter and she looked beautiful in her wedding dress, she was hugging her other father and Harry could see her smiling with tears that threathened to escape until draco wiped them away and kissed their daughter on the forehead. As he walked past Harry he gave him a wink and headed towards the front where they were to be seated. Harry turned towards his daughter smiling and offered his arm, as she grabbed on she looked nervously at the front doors, Harry leaned over and kissed her on the forehead as well. Too soon the music started playing and as Harry walked his daughter down the aisle, he could see the love and adoration his future son-in-law's face as he stared at Lily, Harry then knew that his daughter would be in good hands. As they made their way to the front of the alter Harry announced in giving his daughter away and sat down right next to his husband, who grabbed his hand. As they watch their daughter Harry heard his husband whisper.

"Scared, Potter?" 

Harry smiled, who still looking a head, turned towards Draco and kissed his lips.

"You wish"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The last time the question was ever asked between them was when both Harry and Draco were one their deathbeds at the age of 106. They had both lived and long life, had eighteen grandchildren, ten great-grandchildren, and one great-great-grandson, Remus Lupin III. Harry's life started with a bad beginning, so he raised his children in a way that they always know that they are loved. Yes life was filled with hardship and tragedies such as losing their grandchild, Lily's daughter, Amelia to a heart defect and their son Scorpius losing his wife Amanda Potter nee Greengrass to a tragic potion making accident. But it was in these tragedies and hardships, their family always grew stronger and loved harder. As he looked around him he was surrounded by loved one including all his children, who each had grandchildren, including Teddy who was a great-grandfather. Harry knew just by looking at his legacy , he knew he wouldn't change a goddamn thing. Finally his eyes landed on his husband who was on their bed with him, after all these years even when Draco had more wrinkles on his face and his blonde hair begin to turn white, Harry still found his breathtaking. Harry reached out and took his husband's hand into his he knew him and his husband were about to die. Draco looked into his husband's eyes and asked one last time.

"Scared, Potter."

Harry let a weak laugh and held his husband's hand tighter.

"Not anymore."

End.


	5. Changing the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little idea that fem!Draco and Harry go back in time to change the past,,, By becoming Tom Riddle's parents.

This one thats place after the final battle, the light side has lost. Harry is locked in a cell under Malfoy manor. He has been locked in the cell for about a week with no food and water, everyday he was crucio'd by a different death eater. Everyone he knows is either dead or enslaved. Just as he thinks he is going to die in that cell, Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback drag him out of his cell. He is dragged to a sitting room and glares angrily at Voldemort sitting there. Just as he was about to speak, Bellatrix drags in a beaten Lyra Malfoy.   
Harry knew that Lyra switched sides during the battle and it seemed she was punished for that. Looking at her apearance he saw that her clothes were torn and was covered in cuts and bruises. Her neck, which was always covered by an outfit with a turtle neck, was torn off and the word 'traitor' was carved into it.   
Lucius gasped in shock at his daughter's apearence, but did not move from spot next to Harry.   
Voldemort basically tells Harry that he will kill him soon, but first he will give his faithful servant a treat. Fenrir suddenly grabs Lyra with a feral sneer, and Harry knew what was going to happen. But before he could struggle against Malfoy, said Malfoy raised his wand at Greyback, demanding he release his daughter. All hell broke loose, Lucius Avada Kedava'd Bellatrix, Greyback slashed Lucius' throat, and Harry stabbed Greyback with Alecto Carrow's blade. Voldemort yelled and pulled his wand at Harry and sent the killing curse. At the last second Lyra put herself in front of the curse, but both her and Harry died. 

Harry came into conscienceness when he felt someone shaking him. He cracked one eye open and saw Lyra Malfoy begging him to wake up, she looked a lot better than the last time he..  
Harry immediatly stood up and noticed their environment was just complete whiteness. Suddenly a figure appeared, it was an elderly man in all black, he introduced himself as Death. He told the two young adults in front of him that it was to soon for them to die. He tells them he has a task to change the future by influencing the past. He tells them that if Tom Riddle had just been loved, things would have been different. Lyra ask how her and Harry are to do this, but she suddenly pauses and realizes what must happen. It seem so does Harry who flat out refuses and believes he can never love a child who will grow up to kill all his loved ones. Death tells them that even though he had no right to ask them of this, especially with the hand they had both been dealt with in life, Death believe through these experiences they would understand what Tom Riddle went through on his own. He goes on and tells them that no one had ever loved Riddle and he turned his loneliness and pain into hatred. Finally both Harry and Lyra agreed.   
Death told them they will raise Riddle as their own. Death gives them new identities as Harry being Hadrian Peverell, only male heir to the line of Antioch Peverell. (Death wrote in a son to Antioch.) He also changed Lyra's name to Lyra Peverell nee Delacour. A young, married couple.   
Death had told the new couple that he has taken care of the rest, he gives them a port key and tells them each to do an inheritance test. Before Death sends them away, he tells them he left them a letter each to read when they get their vaults.  Suddenly Harry and Lyra appear in the Peverell Mansion on January 2, 1927, two days after Tom Riddle was born. Immediatly they head to Gringnotts. ( You can decide what happens here.)   
When they were in their vaults they both found a letter each addressed to them from death that would help their situation  
( Lyra: love him like your own, Harry: Don't become another Severus Snape or Vernon Dursley.) Afterwards they head to Wool's Orphanage. They meet the woman running the ophanage and they say they are looking for a baby. The woman shows them a re ent addition who is about two days old, Thomas. When Lyra first sees him she cannot imagine how a small infant could be a killer, her heart breaks and she swears she will be the mother he needs. Harry reluctantly promises something similar.   
Lyra goes over to the infant and holds him, the baby doesn't even open his eyes yet he curls as close as he can to Lyra's heart, no doubt he feels her magic. They adopt Tom Riddle and start their adventure as parents. And with their love Thomas Peverell becomes an amazing wizards.

(+5 if Harry and Lyra fall in love)  
(+5 they blood adopt Tom)  
(+5 Lyra is a huge Mama bear)  
(+5 Harry papa bear)  
(+5 When Tom goes to Hogwarts, even Harry tears up)  
(+3 if Lyra and Harry become the pureblood Bamf couple who love all)  
(+10 Both Harry and Lyra make a bill that allows muggleborn and half blood children to be introduced to the wizarding world. That any orphaned or abused wizards are to be brought into the wizarding world and given to a family that can provide for them.)   
(+3 if they adopt Snape or change his life)


	6. Blood before Pureblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small idea of Draco risking it all for family.

This takes place at Malfoy Manor a month before the battle of hogwarts. It was never his decision to get the dark mark, he was practically handed to the dark lord on a plater. He had no choice it was either that or his mother's life. Draco kept his distance between the rest of the death eaters, even his own father. It was just another day of tortured screams and dark laughter. Suddenly his aunt Bellatrix storms into his room with a feral smile on her face, she called her nephew to follow her. Draco suddenly found himself in the Malfoy cellars, the only light was the candles that lit the walls. A spot of hair caight his eyes, thecdeath eaters hadn't found a new poor soul to torture, but instead he noticed it was a woman. Her hair suddenly changed from brown to pure black, Nymphadora. No, it couldn't. Even though her mother and her family were disowned, it is a big no to harm and a wizard with Black blood. His thoughts were interrupted when Bellatrix stood next to Nymphadora and roughly grabbed her by the hair, revealing to Draco that she is also pregnant. Bellatrix then proclaimed how even a digrace with the Black blood should be put down for being a bitch to a abomination such as Lupin. How Bellatrix should kill the half-breed in Nymphadora's stomach, but Greyback already claimed the pup and was going to carve the pup out.   
Draco couldn't take it, even if she is disowned, Nymphadora is still his blood and so is that child in her belly, werewolf or not. Bellatrix shoves Nymphadora down and pulls her wand out, but before she could utter a spell Draco stupefies her. When Bellatrix falls to the floor unconscious, Nymphadora screams out in pain and Draco knows she is close to delivering a baby. Draco goes to her, but sees Nyphadora back closer to the wall. Draco tells her that he will not harm her or her child, that he would do whatever he could to get her and her baby away from Voldemort, even goes as far as doing an unbreakable vow. Suddenly another contraction hits Nymphdora and Draco runs to her side instructing her to breath. Nyphadora yells that she needs to push and does so. With no hesitation, Draco lifts the skirt she is wearing and helps her deliver the child. He uses spells to not only pinch the cord down, but also clean the baby who immediately screams it's discontent. Quickly Draco magics a blanket to wrap around the baby and applies a siliencing charm around them to not call attention to themselve, he then uses charms to heal Nymphadora.   
Draco looks towards the child in his estranged cousin's arms and tears spring from his eyes, he has to get them out of here even at the cost of his life. He has to think fast, but just then Bellatrix awakens and starts throwing curses at Draco. Blocking Nymphadora and the baby with his body, he summoned a shield. Suddenly an idea came to him, Winky, Draco's personal elf can transport him and his cousins to hogwarts. He threw an expelliarmus towards his aunt and calls Winky. Draco hauls his cousin in his arms, with her son secured in her arms. Winky grabs onto Draco, but before he can feel the pull of apparation, he suddenly feels a stab on his side. Beofre he can see what happened, they apparate out of Malfoy Manor. They suddenly land in Madam Pomfrey's hospital wing, his side is bleeding out and with a struggle he to put Nymphadora and her son on the bed. After he sets her down safely, he instructs Winky to call Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Suddenly Draco realizes that he has betrayed the dark lord,not only painting himself a target, but putting his mother in danger, but as he look towards his cousin cradling her newborn son, he found he could not regret his descision, and he knew his mother would find her way out. With the adrenaline rushing out of him, Draco collapses to the ground, before he blacks out, Draco hears screams of his name.


	7. Banshee Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea of Draco being born a male banshee and how that affects his life.

In this story Draco is born not a complete pureblood. In a long line of purebloods, it is forgotten that the Malfoys once had banshee in their blood line. Though Lucius is aware of this, he believes that the trait is quite diluted that it would never show up in his son or in any generations.   
Years later Draco is five years old, it is the middle of the night when suddenly he decides to wander the manor. As he is wondering the manor he sees his father in his study, but he is not alone. Lucius Malfoy had been torturing a muggleborn for two days, growing bored he throws a killing curse at the wizard, who dies immediately. Draco witnessing the whole thing runs from the horror without his father realizing he was there. Draco heads outside towards the forest, he feels the need to throw up, along with a painful feel in his throat. He opens his mouth and a piercing scream tears through his throat, vibrating in the air. Animals on the grounds fleeing from the noise. He then passes out.   
The next morning he finds himself soaked from the forest floor and heads towards inside the manor. A note is left for Draco telling him that his parents will be away for three days.   
He never tells his parents of what happens and as he grows older he realizes what exactly he is; Banshee, a creature who senses impeding deaths. Draco learns to hide what he is from everybody.  
As he heads to hogwarts, he feels he will not be able to keep his secret hidden forever.

(+5 if Draco stays away from Harry potter because he senses the death that surrounds him.)  
(+5 If he develops a friendship with threstrals at a young age.)


	8. Drake Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of acrobat Draco raised in the muggle world.

This is a story I would have loved to write, but unfortunately I am a shitty writer.   
The story starts out with Lucius confiding in Narcissa that the dark lord wants to use baby Draco as a vessel. Narcissa is in horror at the idea, but says nothing because ever since Lucius became a death eater, he became a little less sane. But she refuses to have her child as a vessel to a half-breed upstart. She devises a plan for her and Draco to leave Britain and to find asylum somewhere else. One night when Narcissa knows Lucius is at a meeting, she collects Draco's and her things. As she is giving Dobby orders, she hears banging at her doors. Suddenly Bellatrix destroys the doors and demands what her sister is doing. Narcissa then begs her sister to allow her to leave or she will fight. Bellatrix laughs, and tells Narcissa to quit her foolishness or she will take the baby by force. Narcissa then throws a spell at her sister that knocks Bellatrix against the wall and she grabs the small bundle and flees. She ended up escaping in the small village by the manor. Suddenly she felt the killibg curse hit her back, she was dead before she hit the ground. Surrounding her body was Voldemort and some of his most loyal death eaters, including Narcissa's own husband. The dark lord strode towards Narcissa's body, kicked it out of the way and grabbed hold of the bundle only to find it a decoy. Roaring in anger, the dark lord sent a crucio to Bellatrix, who had just shown up. Voldemort then barked orders for his followers to search for the boy. Alone, Lucius Malfoy stood over his love's body, feeling his sanity come back to him, and many regrets flowed into him. His wife is dead, and more likely his baby boy was dead as well. Kneeling down, Lucius tookca hold of his wife's body. Burying his face in her hair, Lucius sobbed with abandonment.  
Unknown to the dark lord and the lord Malfoy the young Draco Malfoy was still alive. Currently he was swaddled in warm blankets, being carried by his loyal house left Dobby. Dobby looked down at his young master, glad that he protected his young master. The baby slept peacefully in his arms and carried him towards a safe location. Dobby had landed in the middle of a field somewhere in muggle Britain. It ends with Dobby leaving his young master in a place of many colorful tents.   
The day Drake Carter was found was in the field by the performers tents. He was found by black couple, Naomi Carter and her husband Malcolm Carter. (Honestly I always pictured Idris Elba.) One night after their last performance in that area and the whole circus was set to leave in the morning when Naomi heard a baby's cry. Stumbling out of her and her husband's caravan she heard the crying getting louder. She and her husband run to find the source and she sees green blankets. When she lift the blankets it reveals a little baby with light blonde hair, almost white, with mercury eyes and pale skin. Naomi quickly picks the baby up and search for anybody missing a child l, when none are found the Carters adopt and name their moon baby. A nickname Naomi's mother gave little Drake since not only did they find him on a full moon, but the by the baby's appearance.   
Years pass by and little Drake travels the country with his parents and their large circus family.   
Naomi is a trapeze artist, Malcolm a strongman, and Naomi's mother Nana Ida as Drake calls her is a fortune teller.   
Drake falls in love with trapezing and begans at an early age with his mother. Soon he grows to be a master at it, his father always calls him angel boy because everytime he sees his son in the air, it's like he's flying. Drake does have accidental magic that occurs, first showing up when his mother slipped and almost fell to her death, until Drake stopped her in mid air. Both his parents are in shock, and terrified Drake hides. Hours later Malcolm finds his son and tells him that they still love him, and that they always knew he was special. Nana Ida tells her grandson that she felt he was always different and that it is because of the magic in him. She advises him to hide his magic from those except his parents and to learn to feel the magic within him. Taking this to heart, Drake becomes more in tune with his magic and learns how to use it.   
Years later on the day of his eleventh birthday, Drake gets a mysterious letter that was delivered to him by an owl. His parents curious about it write back. Two days later a small man is at their door and introduces himself as Professor Filius Flitwick, teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He explains to all of them how Drake was born with magic and that Hogwarts will help Drake control his magic. Drake then starts his adventure at Hogwarts.

(+5 Nana Ida is a pureblood squib from her parents who happened to be both squibs from ancient families)   
(+5 Drake doesn't take kindly to blood supremacy because he himself growing up a white boy with black parents and society thinking him and his circus family are gypsies, Drake knows what its like when people treat you like a second class citizen.)   
(+5 Drake trapezing everywhere)  
(+5 best friends with Neville and stands up for him.)


	9. Rockabye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First song inspired idea.

Alright guys I just thought of a story idea when listening to this song. Song is called "Rockabye" by Clean Bandit feat. Sean Paul and Anne-Marie. The song is basically about a single mother doing anything she can to give her child a better life. That's some good shit.  
Anyway this had inspired a little story in my head of Draco Malfoy ( you can choose his gender. Remember single fathers need love too, but your choice.) is raising his cousin Teddy Lupin on his own with no help. How they both got in this situation is that after the war, Draco is on house arrest with his mother when suddenly he gets a call from the floo. He answers and is bewildered to find it's his estranged Aunt Andromeda, she looks bad and Draco is on high alert. Draco steps through and as soon as he lands his aunt thrusts an infant with brown hair, when the child looks at Draco the child's hair turns his white-blonde. Draco looks towards Andrmeda for explaination and she tells him that the child in his arms is his young cousin, Edward Lupin, or Teddy. She explains for the past three weeks she had been receiving death threats from unknown wizards threatening her life and Teddy's because of the Black Blood that runs through their veins. It was about a few days ago that the letter got more dangerous, she tried contacting Harry Potter or any of the Order members to no avail. Harry is out of the country on auror training and none of the order members are reaching her. Andromeda's only hope was Narcissa and her nephew. Just as she is about to say more, the wards around Andromeda's house are destroyed, she quickly hands Draco an envelope and tells him to open it when the time is right. Andromeda rushes him and Teddy to the floo and begs him to keep her grandson safe, to get him far away from Britain where they cannot be followed. She looks at her grandson and kisses his forehead, she does the same to her nephew and tells him to tell Teddy about his family. Draco was about to retort, he wanted to help, but his aunt pushed him through. He was suddenly at Malfoy Manor when his cousin starts crying. Narcissa comes down and his confused to find her son with a baby, Draco explains the situation and Narcissa suddenly looks fearful. She yells for Winky, their only house elf and tells her to pack Draco's bag and the Black family wand. As soon as Winky come back, Narcissa floos them to an unknown location, she tells Draco to run to their secret home im France and to hide. She kisses him goodbye and runs to the floo, wand drawn to help her sister. Draco does just that.   
It is the last that is seen or heard of Draco Malfoy.   
When Draco gets to France he needs to provide for his cousin at any means. ( In the song the mother is a pole dancer at a bar, but for this you can choose any profession.)   
Its six years later and he loves Teddy likem a son and he provides Teddy a better life than what he had. ( As in being a loving parent and rejecting the old blood prejudices.) Draco does all he can for Teddy and even though Draco sometimes struggles or it's not the life Draco hikself grew up with, he can say life is going okay.  
But soon the past will catch up.


	10. Draco Malfoy's Baby delivery service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea after watching Storks.

Can you imagine, before the whole Voldemort, pureblood thing, the Malfoys were had no care for muggle blood. In fact you could say the creation of muggleborns was the family business.  
Imagine the Malfoys were a long line of stork animagi and deliver magical infants.  
Sounds crazy, of course. But the history of this started in the after math of the witch hunts. Magic was slowly leaving the earth, with the constant massacres of magic folk, a Malfoy ancestor had decided that with magic of both dark and light, life could be created. It had taken this Malfoy his whole life to create such a thing. Finally his work came through and the first infant was created from the Malfoy ancestor's creation. But the Malfoy ancestor had no way of bringing the infant to a magical family, until he decided to use his animagus form, a stork. Though this ancestor knew he would have to keep this creation a secret, even from the magical folks, for fear that the Malfoy creation could be used harmfully or could be destroyed.

Soon it was centuries and generations of this secret passing down from Malfoy to Malfoy in keeping the magic population maintained. Every member of the Malfoy family becoming an animagus of a stork. 

But after generations passed all this work would be undone by Abraxas Malfoy, who even though kept the obligation to the Malfoy name, became digusted with the thought of creating a child that was not fully pureblood. He still did his ancestor's work but always told his son Lucius of the digust he had for it, leaving it to the other members of the Malfoy family. When the rise of Voldemort came, a member of the Malfoy family was killed by a death eater when delivering an infant, overcome with anguish, Abraxas shut the creation down.  
It will not be until his death will his son Lucius decide to try to destroy this Malfoy creation. But he was unsuccessful and the creation rejected Lucius from even being near it. Lucius then choose to seal it up. 

Years later after the Battle at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy is alone at Malfoy Manor with both his parents in France, fleeing from Wizard Britain. Even though he had been found innocent, not many are happy with this decision. To avoid the stares and revenge plots, Draco becomes a hermit, living his life in solitary as the new Lord Malfoy. One day he decides to clean the manor up a little and to get rid of any ties to Voldemort. As he happens upon the underground wing of the manor he sees the door his father always told him to never enter. Not that he could, the door was always jammed with a seal and not even the dark lord himself could open it. Shaking his head, Draco passed the door, when his hand touched the door, when he heard a creek noise. He looked back and was shocked to see the door was opened. Curiosity getting the better of him, Draco glanced inside and was shocked to see what looked like a giant muggle machine with many belts to it. Entering the room to get a closer look, Draco studied this giant unknown a little closer. His hand came to lay on the machine when suddenly, it came to life.

One of the first people who get a baby is Asexual Charlie Weasley who never wanted to be married, always wanted a child. When he is at the dragon reservation he sees a large bird holding something in a cloth. Thinking it's a weird messager bird he thinks nothing of it until the large bird lands in front of him. The strange bird hands him the cloth bundle and there Charlie is shocked to find a baby in it. But not just any baby, the actual baby from his dreams, the one that makes him yearn for a child. Overcome with happiness, Charlie looks up towards the large bird, but sees it flying away. He holds his baby closer to him and he floos to the burrow. When the floo opens, Molly is shocked to see her son Charlie holding a baby with pink hair in his arms. Charlie explains what had happened and Molly is shocked to hear about a stork, it had been decades. 

 

(+5 Draco becomes a stork animagus naturally with the metamorphagus running through his blood.)

(+5 Draco suddenly finds himself having to deliver babies)

(+5 the world becomes a better place with stork Draco delivering babies)


	11. A Mother's scorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another actual whole story yay!!  
> This told from Narcissa Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a doctor who line. And i know i haven't updated but i hope you enjoy this.  
> I do not own Doctor Who or any form the the HP universe.

Rage, that was all Narcissa left, it was the only emotion coursing through her body. It was different since for about sixteen years, she felt nothing, ever since she was told by her husband that her baby boy had died from accidental magic. 

And after it seemed that her husband blamed her for her baby's death. Her baby was her world and he was gone. She cried amd screamed for many days. Her sister Bellatrix had the audacity to call her mad. 

She moved away from the manor to be alone and away from memories of her baby.

She lived a life of solitude and Lucius didn't fight her leaving. Never following and never asked her to come home. In fact before this moment, the last time Narcissa had seen her estrange husband was months after her baby's death.  
Now here he is crumpled pathetically in the dirt. His left foot bleeding, probably broken.

"Narcissa..." Lucius pleaded. "Help me"

Many years ago she would had run to him to help the man she loved. But now. She felt no love for this pathetic bastard in front of her.  
And the reason for this was because her huband had lied to her.  
It was about a month ago when she met a young man who had traveled with the Potter boy and friends to search for the Dark Lord's horcruxes.  
How she came across the children was because even though Narcissa was not apart of the Order of the Phoenix, she helped in the shadows. The Potter boy asked for her help asking about R.A.B or now known as her late cousin Regulus and also for an access to the Lestrange vault. She had been invited to Grimmauld place when she spotted an unfamiliar boy with a black hood on. From the time Narcissa met him, she felt a pull towards him. And as time went on she started to care about him, which cofused Narcissa greatly  
.  
It was an accident that led Narcissa to discover the boy to be her supposedly dead son. Her baby was in front of her alive. She told her baby who she was and when she did she saw the heartbroken look on her baby's face. 

" You took my baby from me." 

Narcissa watched Lucius' eyes widen. He could no longer hide the secret he had kept from her. 

"And hurt him." she continued.

Narcissa had seen the many scars that had littered her sons body and the signs. Her boy told her of his life, and it had not been a good one. 

He was trained to kill Harry Potter and when her boy did not meet Lucius' standards, he suffered for it. Not only would Lucius torture him physically but mentally. Telling her baby the reason why he did not have a mother was because he killled her with his accidental magic. How because of his sins he must suffer and atone by killing Harry Potter.

Suddenly she felt the presence of Kinsley befind her a distance away. He had been a sort of anchor to her and her son. She owed that man so much.

She walked towards Lucius until she was two steps away from him.

" Now he's a little older and fine."

Or as fine as he could be. Her son was adapting to the changes of his alive mother and kind people. He always stuck to her side as if to make sure Narcissa would not dissapear. She also noticed him getting better with the people around him. She noticed the way the Potter boy looked at her son or how protective he was towards her boy. 

She also saw how close her boy grew close to Nymphadora and her newborn. Her boy was very protective of young Edward Lupin. And when she saw that baby and looked at her baby, it broke her heart on how much was really stolen from her.

"But I'll never see my baby again." 

Lucius had the nerve to smirk at her.

"But you will save me. I am your husband. Our marriage contract forbids you to harm me." 

"You are correct about that but that only applies if you never caused any pain against me." 

She smirk and lowered herself a bit. She remembers that part in the contract. Women from the Black line were natural men killers. The clause was to keep their husbands safe or risk having their magic taken.

"And you did. So the contract is void."

His eyes widen and crawled as best as he could away from her. 

Narcissa raised her wand towards her husband.

"You will never hurt my son again. You'll suffer what he had to suffer."

Giving a sick sneer, she remembered the words her boy would say that his father would tell him before there would be pain.

"Don't worry Love. It's just what you deserve." 

Suddenly a spell shot out of her wand and Lucius screamed in complete agony. It was a spell created by the Black family. It was similar to the crutiatus curse except it lasted until the person killed themselves. 

Not bothered by her husband's cries, Narcissa turned towards Kingsley and walked towards him. Though there was a look of indifference on his face, he offered her his arm. She happily took it and they both walked away. He knew of the horror Lucius had caused her son and he would have done the same.

"You know Kingsley, after this we should really go out some time." 

"That does sound lovely, but it would probably be a while."

Narcissa smiled warmly at the man.

"Don't worry darling, I have all the time."


	12. Alpha Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea of Draco adopting a werewolf pack.

This is an Idea that after the Battle at Hogwarts Draco is just trying to rebuild his life after his father recieving the dementor's kiss, which lead to his mother fleeing somewhere in Europe. Draco just wants to fix up the manor and live out the rest of his life in solitary. He decided to not return to hogwarts, Merlin knows he does not need the hated stares and thrown hexes to remind him of his mistakes. He's already working towards his potions certification and just plans to run the Malfoy's many businesses and investments.  
As Draco goes throughout his days cleaning and repairing the Manor, he feels that there is something wrong, a pulling feeling inside of him, but he can't think of what it could be. The pull only gets stronger, and as it goes by, Draco grows more tense and anxious. It's only two nights later when he could no longer stand the pulling and suddenly his magic apperates him to what he figures out is the Forbidden Forest. It's completely dark and his senses run into overdrive. The pull is still there and suddenly Draco finds himself racing to an unknown location.  
He stops when he feels the pressure lessen and searches around for anything.  
Suddenly his eyes land a small hand sticking out of a shrub. Frantically he reaches for the child when five smalls growls are heard behind him.  
Froze to his spot, he turns his head and sees five small children, no cubs, shifted and growling.  
Draco didn't know what shocked him more, that cubs shifted into werewolf forms outside of a full moon or that there are abandoned cubs with no parent in site.  
He falls to his knees and tells the cubs he will not hurt them, he just wants to help.   
The cubs reluctantly let their guards down and he gently picks up the little body. It turns out to be a runt thats barely breathing. He quickly grabs the other cubs and apparates to Malfoy Manor.  
When he gets there he immediatley gets to work on fixing the little runt. It takes three hours until he is away from death's door and his little pack is growing frantic outside the room. Another hour of nutrition and antipoison potions and the cub is peacefully resting. Draco opens the door and all the cubs shoot in to surround the runt, giving him comfort. 

After that Draco has earned the trust of the pack of cubs. But he knows they will want to leave so he promises them food, a bath, and a bed. Draco then promises the cubs that they can leave in the morning. No harm will come to them.  
The next morning he expects to see his house empty and the cubs gone. Instead he is shocked to wake up surrounded by little bodies of warmth. He looks down to the weight on his chest.  
His mind suddenly goes back to the question the dark lord had asked him. "Will you babysit the cubs?" Back then he didn't really understand what he was being asked. In fact the only thought that ran through his mind was hoping the dark lord would leave Nymphadora and her child alone.  
Now looking at these innocent cubs, Voldemort could have meant something else.  
About a week later Draco Malfoy adopted the little cub pack. They saw him as their mother wolf and he saw them as his cubs.  
Draco readies himself for the future with his little pack. And they all live happily together in the Manor.

Until a man with green eyes and black hair comes along with his werewolf godson turn their world upside down.


	13. Life of Lyra Malfoy: Lucius' edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far I had drawn Lucius Malfoy in a bad light, when he too is loving parent. This has a little of Neville x Draco in it.  
> This also an actual story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in a world where Voldemort didn't exist. And also the Malfoy family being a neutral family and everyone has a happy life. Except Bellatrix is dead in this story because she was too much of a blood supremist and Regulus was not having any of that. Everyone else is alive though.

Lucius Malfoy considered himself a blessed man. He had his fortune, his status, and his beautiful wife. Life could not get any better.

But thankfully he was wrong. It was during the holidays when his loving wife Narcissa announced to him of her pregnancy. 

Though a man of his status would never show extreme emotion, he will not deny that when he heard the news he immediately ran to his wife and held her until the next morning.

He was again blessed a child on the way. He was going to be a father. 

Though he held no concern for the gender of his child, Lucius knew it was going to be a boy. He does not think this because he is uptight and traditional, but rather because for centuries there had never been a girl to grace the family line. The line consisted of sons eho had sons, who also had sons, and so on and so on.

Even though Lucius was excited to be a father, he also did fear his wife with her hormones changing and he never argued when his wife took an unhealthy liking to a muggle vinegar vegetables called pickles. She especially enjoyed them with a chocolate soft serve. But he would do anything for his wife and her growing bump. 

Lucius will deny it to anyone but when his wife let out a gasp of suprise he ran to her side in worry of something being wrong. Then he saw the look of wonder om his Narcissa's face. She grabbed his hand and gently placed it on her bump. He was about to questions his wife's actions until he felt it. 

He felt the kick of his child. The physical proof of his child. The kick was strong and he knew their son would be strong. He was in complete awe and looked at his wife with such love. 

Months passed and finally the arrival of their child was upon them. That day Lucius loved and feared his wife. 

Finally hours later when he was allowed into his wife's room. He saw Narcissa holding a precious bundle. His heart swelled at the site. He suddenly noticed the blanket was pink. Eyes widen, Lucius rushed to his wife's side. 

Narcissa turned towards him and showed his child. He gasped when he saw his beautiful little girl with whisps of white blonde hair and delicate cheeks. 

Lucius' breath hitched. His little girl was the perfect blend of Narcissa and his late mother, Lucinda Malfoy. His baby girl had the Malfoy hair and could detect his mother's cheekbones. Thank Merlin she did not inherit the sharp, robust Malfoy jawline. 

"Lucius." His wife gently called him. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

Hesitantly Lucius made to hold his new daughter. When she was fully in his arms, Lucius marveled how light his daughter was in his hands. His heart swelled at the sight of his daughter. He swore to always protect his daughter. 

Both Narcissa and Lucius welcome their daughter, Lyra Narcissa Malfoy. 

The next day there were many people who came to visit his daughter. First was the Black and Tonks family. With an excited seven year old Nymphadora rushing in to see her new baby cousin. Lucius smiled at the awe in his metamorphagus niece, who's hair changed the color pink at the site of her little cousin. 

Everyone from Nyphmadora to the new Head of the Black family, Regulus. Though only just eighteen Regulus graciously accepted into the role of head of the Black family after his brother Sirius refused the role. His cousin-in-law looked at Lyra with the look of awe that he had when Nyphmadora was born. Regulus though firm had a soft spot for Nymphadora and same would probably be said for Lucius' daughter. 

The last to visit was Lucius' father, Abraxas Malfoy. Abraxas was a cold, firm man who only ever showed emotion when his wife died. Lucius had a sinking feeling that his father would not be pleased with his heir having a daughter instead of a son. But lucius' opinion changed when the stoic look on his father's face instantly fell when his daughter-in-law announced that his grandchild was a girl. She gently lowered her daughter in her father-in-law's hands. 

Abraxas stared in wonder at his new granddaughter. The Malfoy family never had a girl born in the family. As he stared at his granddaughter he not only saw his daughter-in-law, but his wife as well. His eyes stared to tear up as Abraxas gently traced a calloused finger over the baby's smooth cheek. He smiled when his little angel let out a small coo. 

Lucius smiled at the interaction between his father and his newborn daughter. He knew Lyra already had Abraxas wrapped around her tiny finger. Yes Lucius could truly say that he was blessed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The years passed with joy and happiness, his daughter was his world and when his wife became pregnant again he was again filled with joy. 

When Lyra was eight years old, all three welcomed the twin boys, Hydus Cygnus and Cassius Abraxas Malfoy. Lyra was excited to be a big sister and took on the role with honor.

Three years passed and the day that Lucius dreaded was here. His angel was going to Hogwarts, she will be away from where he can not see her, but he's known this day will come. 

He held himself together as him and his whole family guided their daughter to the Hogwarts Express. Lyra hugged her brothers, then Narcissa and him. His wife wished her well and to write as soon as she could. Lucius hugged his daughter, kissed her forehead and wished her well. He also told her to write him when she could and that he did not care what house she ended up in. 

Finally Lyra was on the train, she waved out the window with the Parkinson girl next to her. He had to be strong. Turning towards his boys he could see the unshed tears im their eyes. He pulled them both to him and they left the train station.

That night he received a letter from his daughter who wrote that she is in Slytherin house and her roommates were the Greengrass girl and the Bulstrode girl. She also found a friend and academic rival in a muggleborn girl named Hermione Granger. This is good, finally someone to challenge his daughter mentally, he knew a bored Lyra was a dangerous Lyra.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucius knew with all his heart that his father-in-law Cygnus Black was getting revenge on him from his grave. 

It was the summer before Lyra's fourth year when he noticed the changes in his daughter's body. Dear Merlin she was going to have her mother's figure.

Narcissa had always been a very curvaceous woman along with the rest of her sisters. Cygnus Black really knew how to grow them. In Hogwarts he noticed that his wife was very beautiful with large breast and large childbearing hips. And now it seems his bastard father-in-law was finally getting his payback for the times Lucius laid a finger on Cygnus' youngest daughter. He can already imagine him laughing in his grave. 

Good Merlin! His poor little girl will become a target to all those little bastards. Already Lucius had received marriage contracts from both Goyle and Crabbe, one look at his daughter and all those boys will become hungry wolves. 

That evening, the Malfoys had guest that consisted of his father, his good friend Severus, and Regulus. When all of them were at the dining table his daughter came in with both Hydrus and Cassius. And as he stared at his guest, he knew they noticed. Both Severus and his father both looked as if a heart attack was close by, while Regulus had this tight smile on his face. His daughter nor his wife seemed to notice. 

When dinner was done with, his daughter excused herself and wished everyone a goodnight kissing her grandfather and both godfathers on their cheeks. Narcissa then led both of his sons to their rooms and bid everyome a goodnight.

Abraxas motioned for the men to follow him lo Lucius' study, the doors were closed and it was Regulus who was the first to speak.

"What. The. Hell." 

Lucius saw his father nod is head with a grave look. 

"My sentiments exact young Lord Black." 

"Lucius why is my goddaughter already maturing?! What are you feeding her? She is only twelve Lucius!" 

"Regulus Lyra will turn fourteen in a month."

Regulus looked as if a vein will burst.

"Dear Merlin she takes after Narcissa." 

"SHUT IT, SEVERUS."

"Lucius I swear if you sign any marriage contracts for my granddaughter I will beat you." 

This comes from the man who uses a cane.

Lucius rubs his temples. After there was a long talk of keeping an eye out for Lyra so that no vermin will haem their angel. It was decided that Dobby will go to Hogwarts with Lyra and keep an eye out for her. It was easy to convince Dobby, he adored Lyra. 

The next day found gifts of school robes that were big in the chest area and a lot of turtle necks for Lyra. 

Confused Lyra turning towards her father.

"Father what is this? My birthday is not for another month."

"Sweetheart I have no idea, you know your grandfather and godfathers love to send you things." 

"Father is this a container of muggle pepperspray?!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Months later the Triwizard Tournament happened, Lucius questioned if the headmaster has gone mad. 

Lucius turned his attention to his wife who was reading a letter from their daughter. 

"Oh Lucius isn't it sweet almost Lyra got asked to the ball!"

Lucius ripped the daily prophet in his hands. 

"Yes, that sweet Longbottom boy asked her to the dance." 

Longbottom?! The shy Longbottom boy asked his daughter. Oh well he was just a shy chubby boy. It would be alright and at least those Flint or Potter boys do not have a chance. Nothing will come of the Longbottom boy and his daughter.

The day after the tournament Lucius spoke to soon. 

"WHAT?!" 

"Dear I said the Longbottom boy has asked for your permission to court Lyra."

"Oh dear Merlin!"


	14. Life of Lyra Malfoy: Neville's P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just another add on Lyra Malfoy from Neville's point of view.

When Neville Longbottom arrived at Hogwarts, he was more nervous than he had ever been. His grandmother basically told him Gryffindor was the way to go while both his parent, Frank and Alice Longbottom told their nervous son that anywhere he went they would still be proud of him. This put Neville at great ease. 

When all the first years were led to the great hall, Neville stared in wonder at the beauty of the Great Hall ceiling. 

He sat down randomly on the bench which seated all the other first years.

With eyes widen in wonder, Neville looked around the Great Hall. It was everything his father had told him about. He was looking forward tl the next years of his life. But what did make him nervous was that he was not a socialable as Ron Weasley or Harry Potter. 

Soon the first years were being sorted. He knew he would not get into Gryffindor, he was not brave enough. 

Soon his turn had come. 

"Longbottom, Neville."

Slowly he walked towards the stool where deputy headmistress McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head.

The hat suddenly spoke to him telling him that even though he didn't believe to be brave, one of the aspects of being brave was to understand that it's alright to be afraid, but you should not let fear control you. 

Finally the hat decided.

"Gryffindor!!"

Suprised, Neville got off the stool and walk to his new house where his house was cheering him. 

The sorting continued on and though he didn't fully pay attention, he still clapped for everyone sorted.

Suddenly a name caught his attention.

"Lyra Malfoy" 

Neville stared at the pretty little girl. He had met the girl a handful of times. She was a very nice to him. She never made fun of him when he used to stutter, she just smiled and allowed him to take his time to get his point across.

Neville wondered if Lyra Malfoy would still want to be his friend. 

"Slytherin!" 

Neville was brought out of his thoughts, and now he wasn't so sure of friendship with Lyra. Gryffindors and Slytherins were natural rivals.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first day of classes started out expectantly, Neville woke up, got rady for the day, and headed to breakfast.

When he got to the Great Hall, Neville sat at the Gryffindor table between Harry Potter and a dark skin boy named Dean Thomas. Chatting with his classmates, Neville noticed Lyra Malfoy entered with the Greengrass girl and a girl with a strong built.

After breakfast Neville's day went on. He could say he enjoyed his classes, until he got to Potions, with the Slytherins.

 

Neville was very nervous. The Longbottoms were not known for potions. And both his parents were absolute rubbish with potions. He knew this class would not be easy for him. 

As he entered the classroom he could see the Gyffindors and Slytherins are seperated. He is able to find himself a seat, but just as he looks to the front, Lyra Malfoy sits in the only empty seat next to him.

Eyes widen, Neville glances at Lyra, who is staring to the front. 

Her hair is up in a sort of braid with a silver barrette. She looked really pretty.

Suddenly she turned towards Neville. She offered him a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom." 

Neville smiled.

"Hi Ms. Malfoy."

"It would seem that we shall be partners in potions Mr. Longbottom." 

"Um! Yes-"

Neville was interrupted when the professor entered the classroom. The teacher was named Amycus Carrow. A mean spirited woman whose family had connections to blood supremacy, something not even the old school purebloods believed anymore. Great Neville was fated to die in his first year of Hogwarts, one the first day.

With a sneer, Professor Carrow basically picked on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on questions thankfully Harry knew. Lily Potter would come to Hogwarts herself if she found out her son could not answer a potions questions. 

After her question ing was done she assigned the class to brew a potion cure for blisters. 

The class started, Neville started on his potion and he was incredibly nervous of bolluxing it up. Finally the time came to put the porcupine quills when he suddenly felt a hand circle around his wrist. 

Neville's eyes snapped to the owner of the hand to see Lyra staring at him. 

"Mr. Longbottom you are supposed to remove your cauldron from the fire before you add the quills. Or else it will explode on your person and cause painful boils." 

Lyra explained this quietly yet loudly enough for Seamus, Dean, Crabbe, and Goyle to suddenly remove their cauldrons from their fires. 

Neville looked at Lyra and nervously smiled.

"Sorry Ms. Malfoy, I didn't mean to put you in danger, I'm just completely rubbish at potions." 

Lyra's gaze soften.

"No harm done Mr. Longbottom, I had expected much when my father told me how your father was the same. Forgive my crudeness but I can help tutor you if you wish." 

Eyes widen, Neville smiled.

"Yes! I mean if it's not a bother to you Ms. Malfoy. It would really be a great help." 

Lyra agreed and set up days and a time to do tutoring. Neville was so happy to finally understand potions. 

Class was over with no incidents. 

Finally it was the end of the day and Neville concluded that he loved Herbology and Professor Sprout, hated Potions, feared Professor Carrow, feared the dynamic rivalry/friendship of Hermione Granger and Lyra Malfoy even more, and that both Crabbe and Goyle did not seem okay with him making Lyra Malfoy smile. 

As he was getting ready for bed, Ron caught his attention.

"Oy! Neville, I saw in potions that you are partnered with Malfoy, that sucks mate."

"Actually she's really kind to me and even offered to help tutor me in potions Ron." 

That quieted Ron, which Neville was relieved because sometimes Ron just opens his mouth without thinking. And he did not want Ron to insult his friend.

His gaze happened to land on Harry, who he found was giving him an odd look. Shugging his shoulders, Neville went to bed.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neville's first year continued to be amazing. He made tons of friends. Made the highest grade in herbology, and passed potions. His parents and grandmother were very suprised by the potion's grade. 

He explained to them that his friend, Lyra Malfoy, had helped tutor him in potions tge whole year. The reactions from the three confused Neville. His father started paled, his mother smiled and cooed, and his grandmother looked as if she didn't know whether to be shocked or pleased. 

After that second year flew by the same with also more friends in the form of Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Rolf Scamander, who even though was in Neville's year, started to get to know him because of Luna. And it had seemed that Lyra became a sort of older sister to Luna and Ginny, always fixing their hair or sitting with Luna at lunch because someof her classmated found her strange. 

It was in third year when he finally realized that Neville liked Lyra Malfoy more than a friend. He realized this ome day after their study group. Neville almost tripped out of a window when he realized this.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neville knew that fourth year would be different, especially with the revival of the Triwizard tournament. Many parents had complained, but instead of canceling it, safety precautions where put in place. 

The players where a Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory from here, a veela from Beauxbatons named Fleur Delacour, and the famous quidditch player from Durmstrang named Victor Krum. 

Neville became nervous with the announcement of the Yule ball. Though he was not as easily scared as he was before, he still wished he was brave enough to ask Lyra Malfoy. But she would probably go with a Slytherin that was really handsome, the thought did not settle well in his gut. 

It was three days before the ball when he finally asked Lyra. It was after their study time, he had been to nervous to ask her. He sprinted after her when she was about to head to the dungeons. Moon lilies in hand and out of breath. 

"Ly-Lyra will you um, will you please go with me to t-the ball?" 

Neville cringed at his stutter and the fact that he practically threw the lillies at her face. 

Eyes widen, Lyra stared at the flowers. Suddenly ahe giggled. 

"Yes, I would like that Neville." still giggling. 

He escort her to her dorm. After he avoided the rest of the Slytherins and headed to the tower did he finally shout out in victory. Only to be shushed by the Fat Lady. He had a smile the last days leading to the ball. 

The day of the ball he had confirmed with Lyra that he would puck her up. 

That night he waited outside the Slytherin dorms waiting for his date. When he heard the sweet voice. 

"Mr. Longbottom, I am ready to go." 

Neville looked at his date and forgot how to breath. In front of him was the most beautiful angel in front of him. 

Lyra wore a light blue dress with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders. The dress flowed at the bottom, the length dancing in her steps. Her white blonde hair cascading down in loose curls. 

His eyes widen when he noticed her..er.. Assets looked bigger. He had noticed that she wore school robes two sizes bigger and there had been nasty rumors of girls spreading that "miss perfect Malfoy got fat." Neville never paid mind to them. Now he could see Lyra had been trying to hide them not to cause attention to herself. 

He only glanced at her chest of a second, knowing that it would insult Lyra and also the most beautiful thing about her was the shine in her eyes, he loved her eyes, how they matched the silver color of a moon lily. 

"You look quite handsome Mr. Longbottom." 

Smiling he replied.

"And you look really beautiful Ms. Malfoy."

A bright red blush appeares on her face along with a bright smile. Neville loved seeing both.

Soon they both made their way to the ball. As they entered the ball, many eyes turned to them. 

Neville could see the leering coming from many of the guys. Glaring, Neville put his arm around Lyra and guided her to where Ginny and Luna were with their dates. 

Ginny came with Harry and Luna was asked to go with Rolf. Neville saw that Ron had shown up with Padma Patel, who looked as if she would rather dance then sit for the whole night. 

Neville turned to look for Hermione who he found was dancing with Victor Krum. Neville grimaced, sometimes those two..

Neville turned his attention to his date, who he found to be engaging in conversation with Ginny and Luna. Neville spoke to both Rolf and Harry about the tournament, to where Rolf explained his relief on the dragons not being seriously hurt and his excitement when Charlie Weasley allowed him to see them. 

Neville smiled at Harry when he noticed that Harry was giving him a look that made Neville uncomfortable. When Neville would ask Harry questions Harry just gave him short answers. Harry eyes then drifted from Neville. 

Neville turned to see what Harry was looking until he realized that Harry was staring at Lyra. It dawned on Neville, Harry liked Lyra. 

Glaring at Harry, Neville asked him if he had danced with Ginny yet. Neville felt smug when Harry suddenly looked guilty.  

Neville stood up and offered his hand to Lyra. Asking her to dance, to shich she said yes. 

All Neville could think about when he lead his partner to the dancefloor is he hoped to Merlin he would not step on Lyra's feet. 

He held one of her hands and placed his other hand on her upper waist. He could see the blush that adorned her face as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. 

Soon the melody started up and both Neville and Lyra glided through the dance floor with ease. Thank Merlin, all those grueling dance lessons with his grandmother have finally paid off. 

Lyra stared at him and smiled.

"Do you remembered we danced like this years ago at Lady Zabini's birthday ball. Oh it was so fun dancing with you back then. Though you have improved greatly." 

Grimaced, Neville had remembered the ball at the Zabini Manor. But he didn't think of it as fondly as Lyra did. All he remembers is trying to ask Lyra to dance with his horrible stutter. She had just stood there and smiled at him until he finally finished his question. She then led him to the dance floor and they both danced. 

"Er..Yes but honestly I only remembered the horrible stuttering I had when I asked you to dance." 

Lyra giggled and continued.

"Yes I remember that adorable stutter, but before you asked me to dance you saved me from being picked on by Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." 

Speaking of Goyle and Crabbe, they were both staring him down. 

"Do they bother you anymore?"

Lyra shook her head.   
"No, in fact we are good friends now. They now seemed to be my bodyguards."

Soon the song ended. Neville lead his partner to the outside area. When he notice Lyra rubbing her arms, he placed his outer robes on her. 

They talked with what felt like minutes, but really hours. Neville knew he couldn't hold it in. 

"Lyra, there's something I 've been meaning to telling but it's just that I don't want to scare you away. I mean you are a very good friend to me and you've helped me so much in potions, I don't wan-"

He was silenced with a pair of soft lips on his. Eyes widen, Neville holds Lyra close and closes his eyes. Finally both pull away. He sees a large blush on Lyra and his own face feels hot. 

He gets up and holds his hand out for Lyra to take. She smiles so pretty and takes it. They both walk hand in hand. For the rest of the night they both slow dance staring into each other's eyes.

The rest of fourth year Neville has a girlfriend. They hold hands when they see each other and sit next to each other at lunch.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The week after Neville and Lyra became a couple, Neville wrote to his parents on the news. The next morning his parents wrote a letter saying they expect to meet her at the train station and to have her over for dinner over the summer. And also that they both had to stop his grandmother from sending a marriage contract to Lucius Malfoy. 

It's not to say everyone was as accepting as Luna, Ginny, Rolf, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, Lyra's friends, and hell even Goyle and Crabbe. But they got through it together.

Lyra refused to explain herself to thd likes of Marcus Flint. She stated to the whole Slytherin house that she was dating him and that was that. No one was to bring harm to Neville, lest face her wrath. Which no one in Slytherin wanted, and Neville could understand. Lyra Malfoy came from a long line of Slytherins, she was practically Slytherin royalty. And also because he knew his girlfriend was scary when angered. 

After that no Slytherin bothered Neville. Now Neville had a different issue with the Gryffindors, though most supported others showed their distain in front of Neville. Of course it was the comment from a six year that broke the camel's back. 

Neville just got back from a study session with his girlfriend and had entered the common room. Everyone was there relaxing, doing homework, chatting until he heard the jeer.

"Oi Longbottom! just got back from fucking your Slytherin bitch? I could see why wouldn't mind a go with those huge tits of her's!"

Neville saw red and before he could comprehend, he was beating the six year to a pulp. The six year's face bloody and bruised, it took Ron, Seamus, and Harry to get him off the six year. 

Neville tore himself from their hold and gave a deadly glare and the purple and red six year. 

"Say anything about Lyra again I'll make sure you'll be eating your meals out of a straw for the rest of your life." 

He then glared around the room.

"If any of you have a problem with me being with Lyra then you come to me. Not my girlfriend! Me! And if I hear another negative thing about my girlfriend, I'll fuck up your lives so back you'll never do magic with out pissing yourselves. Got it?!" 

All the Gryffindors stared in shock at the nice boy they've known for some time. They had never seem him angry. He was always a happy guy. He wasn't a weakling, but the had never been angry. Until now.

Many of the Grffindors nodded and scurried to their rooms. Dean, Ginny, and Seamus cheered him on and patted his back. Hermione tutted but understood why he did it, she was about to do it herself. And Ron gave him a thumbs up. 

Neville turned to Harry, who stared at Neville before nodding then smirking. He came up to Neville and gave him a side hug. Which made Neville happy. He would have hated to fight Harry for Lyra.

The next day the fight reached the whole school and everyone looked at Neville with either fear or awe. The Slytherins nodded in respect to him and spent the rest of the week making the six year's life miserable when he got out of the infirmary. Especially Crabbe and Goyle. 

Of course the news reached Lyra who just shook her head and tutted, then sat down and laid her head on his shoulder, gripping his arm.

The rest of fourth year continued swimmingly. Soon the semester had ended and they were on the Hogwarts express on their way home. 

When they got off at the station, Lyra took him to where her parents where. And he was introduced to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. He was scared of Lucius Malfoy and could see the man inspecting him. He then told Neville he expects to see him over for dinner during the summer.

Suddenly his parents came up to them and he introduced Lyra to his parents. His mother came up and hugged Lyra while his father shook Lucius' hand. His mother had asked Mrs. Malfoy is it was alright for Lyra to have dinner with them sometimes, which Mrs. Malfoy happily agreed to. 

The parents talked a little more before the Longbottoms had left. As Neville looked back at his girlfriend he smiled and thought to himself that life might get more interesting


	15. Life of Lyra Malfoy: Sirius' P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius get a turn! Continuation of Life of Lyra.

When it came to the Black family, Sirius never really stuck his nose in their business, especially after he had rejected the title of Lord Black. That title when to his younger brother, Regulus, instead. 

Sure he talked to his younger brother still and in return Regulus will tell Sirius about the children born into the family or how the elder Blacks were doing. But other than that he didn't really get involved with the members of the Black family. 

Well that is until it happened at a Potter dinner. It should have been a normal dinner that happens every other saturday of the month.

Instead when he and his beautiful Moony got there, they were both informed that not only will Frank and Alice be joining them, but their son and his girlfriend.

Sirius smirked.

"Aw little Nevvy has a girlfriend? Do I know her mother?" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily smirked. 

"Well you should, she is your cousin."

This caused Sirius to spit his fire whiskey out.

"What?! Who?! Andy?! Or Narcissa?!"

Lily did enjoy his pain.

"The girl is Narcissa's daughter. Leeyra Malfoy I think." 

"Lyra." Sirius corrected. 

Remus came down with James and Lily's youngest son Evan on his shoulders. 

"Sirius please try not to be mean to the girl."

"Moony please, me mean to a member of my family? You insult me."

Remus gave him a knowing look. 

"..... anyway where's Harry and James?" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thirty minutes later the Longbottoms and Sirius second finally showed up.

The last time Sirius saw Lyra Malfoy was three days after her birth when he visited his cousin to offer his congratulations. She was a small pretty thing with white blonde hair and eyes that shined like liquid mercury. 

The girl that was now in front of him was not that sweet pretty baby. Instead he thought for a second that Narcissa had taken a de-aging potion. 

Dear Merlin this girl also had his cousin's body. Sirius could suddenly feel the ugly feeling of over protectiveness rear its head. Sirius noticed she was wearing a baby blue summer dress that reached just right at her knees. The dress failed to hide her body. He also noticed the girl had her hair up in a french braid with some of her hair curled by her ears. 

Sirius had the urge to throw his leather jacket at the girl. 

The girl turned towards him and smiled.

"Hello Uncle Sirius, it is nice to meet you." 

Oh good she was nothing like her father. Sirius smiled.

" My my Lyra, is that you? It's been years. You're as pretty as a picture, a spitting image of your mother." 

To both his, hers and everybody's suprise he hugged her. Yep definitely like her mother. 

His niece, yes niece was introduced to the rest of the Potter family. He can see his best mate James is suprised by the second coming of Narcissa Black, especially because before Lily, James had a crush on Narcissa. 

After everyone was introduced, Lily guided everyone to the dining room table. 

Sirius saw his niece get kissed by the Neville boy. Oh not while Sirius was around. 

Lyra rised from her chair.

"Lady Potter, may I help you with anything?" 

"Oh yes sweetie, help me bring the food out please?" 

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh none of that sweetie, you can call me Lily."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
As both Lily and Lyra set the food on the table with Alice's help, everyone sat down to eat. 

Lyra returned to her seat next to Neville whose fingers interlock with his niece's. As dinner continued on Sirius observed the interaction between Neville and Lyra. Smiling each other, holding hands. Ah young love. 

Sirius also noticed both his godson Harry and his other nephew Evan stare at Lyra. Oh no don't tell him that they both were falling in love with her as well. Goodness this girl needed to fight them off with a stick. 

Lily would ask Lyra questions about herself and potions. Lily was happy to finally talk to some one about potions when snivellous couldn't be there. Speaking of Snivellous, Sirius found out he was one of Lyra's godfathers, along with his baby brother. 

Suddenly everyone was moved to the outdoors. The talking continued with Lyra talking to his husband. Remus seemed to enjoy himself. 

Suddenly a yell was heard and little Evan came crying with a scraped knee. Surprisingly his niece came to Evan's level and calmed the child down. She then healed his knee without a wand. 

Then little Evan hugged Lyra. Snuggling his face to her chest..

Hey wait! What?! Oh that's exactly what that clever little bugger did. He can see the little boy smirk at Harry and Neville. 

Harry looked as if he had no trouble fighting his eight year old brother. That would be a sight, his sixteen year old godson fighting his young brother. 

He could also see the Longbottom boy smile, but he could also see the angry tick below his right eye. 

Sirius laughed at both boys. 

Soon it was time for everyone to part. Lily had to pry Evan from Lyra for bed. Soon Alice and Frank left for home, while Neville flooed with Lyra vack to Malfoy Manor. 

After the departure, James joked that maybe he should send a marriage contract to Narcissa.

Afterwards Sirius said goodnight to the Potters and his godson, grabbed his husband, and flooed home. 

Remus, being tired headed to bed. Sirius headed to the floo. He needed to have a long talk with his baby brother about his niece.


	16. Life of Lyra Malfoy: the Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville proposes!

Neville knew that the time would finally come for this to happen. But honestly he had hooed it would turn out better. 

Its been three years since Neville and everybody had graduated from Hogwarts. He and Lyra have been together for seven years, courting for about six of those years. The only reason he hadn't asked sooner was because Lyra wanted to get her potions certification and licensing to sell and distribute. 

And Neville himself had been working towards teaching herbology. But it was both Neville and Lyra who created a department in the auror field that helped with spells and potion forensics. 

But now here he stood, asking his grandmother for the Longbottom engagement ring. It was a ring passed down, it was used as an engagement ring for every Longbottom bride.

It was a gold band with a large sapphire. It was no extraordinary diamond ring and it made him nervous.

Both his grandmother and mother cried when he asked for it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a week later when he would put his plan into action. He was going to pick Lyra up, go to her favorite restaurant in Paris, walk around muggle Paris under the stars, and then end the night with propsing. It was perfect.

Unfortunately sometimes life has different plans.

Especially now as he laid on the ground after falling fifty feet from the air. 

His whole body hurts, and he thinks he broke his left hand. At least he wasn't dead or paralyzed. 

He knew he shouldn't have played quidditch on this day.

Neville can hear his name being heard, those his eyes were close. 

"Neville! Neville mate are you alright?'

"Of course he's not Ron! The bloke fell fifty feet after hitting a tree! I'm suprised he hadn't died."

Good old Seamus. 

"Babe don't be rude!" Neville heard the smack that Dean landed on Seamus' head. 

"Neville it's okay we'll take you to St. Mungo's." 

Ah sweet, blessed Harry, Neville could always count on him. He really loved his dear friend/brother.

"Don't worry Nev, if anything happens I'll be there for Lyra. Help her heal and take care of all her needs." 

The same can't be about Harry's brother.

Cracking his eyes open, Neville glared at the fourteen year old red head. 

"You wish you little shit."

This earned a laugh from Evan Potter. Until his older brother smack him hard.

"Evan shut it!"

It was no secret that the youngest Potter had a crush on Lyra for a long time. Neville didn't ever have a problem with it. It would be hard for his girlfriend to be attracted to the boy who she helped bath when the little boy threw up on himself after eating his whole birthday cake, the day before his party. 

But somwtimes that little shit knew how to grind his gears.

"Yeah Evan, anyway it would be me who helps out Lyra." 

"Really Ron? You don't even like her like that." 

"I-I didn't mean it like that!!" Ron was completely red.

"Yeah mate what would Hermione say." 

Neville rolled his eyes at his friends. 

"Come on guys Neville really needs to see a healer. And anyway it's obvious I would help his girlfriend with all her needs." 

"Seamus you're gay! And married to Dean."

"We're gay mate, not blind. Dean and I  agreed if it was a woman and we both thought of Lyra." 

Said husband nodded his head in agreement. 

"Sorry Neville, she is a beauty." 

"Can someone please just take me to a healer." groaned Neville.

All the guys eye's widen and Neville suddenly felt a rush.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Neville groggily woke to a bright light and a warm weight by his uninjured arm. He looked towards the side and saw his girlfriend asleep holding his hand. 

Neville suddenly shot up from the bed, which woke Lyra up.

Lyra shot up from the bed, wand drawn, she looked around for a potential threat. When she saw none, she turned towards her boyfriend.

"Neville! Oh darling, are you alright?" 

Neville cleared his throat and Lyra immediately conjured a glass of water.

Drinking the water Neville was overwhelm with guilt. 

"I'm sorry Ly."

"Whatever for Nev?"

"We were supposed to go out in our date right now."

Lyra smiled and sat on the bed by her boyfriend. She brought her hand up to caress his cheek.

" Darling, you fell fifty feet from the air, we're lucky you were hurt any worse. We have all the time for dates but right now let's get you healed. You really frightened me." 

Neville embraced the blonde and buried his face in her hair, it smelled of mint and Lemon. 

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to worry you. And as for the date well..." 

Wordlessly, Neville accio'd the small black box into his palm.

"It's..because I was going to..." 

Neville then grabbed Lyra's hand and revealed the small black box. 

Immediately the blonde's eyes widen she looked at her boyfriend. In front of her was the Longbottom engagement ring. It was beautiful ring with its large sapphire jewel on a gold band. 

She looked into Neville's eyes looking for hesitation, but found none. 

"When I first met you I was a stuttering, chubby boy and you were a pretty little girl in a lavender dress at Lady Zabini's birthday ball. No one wanted to talk to me. But then I saw you and I felt that I had to get close. We ended up dancing, or rather spinning in circles all night long. After that are families were never in the same circle. I didn't see you again until Hogwarts. My eyes were always on you. Soon we became friends, you were kind to me and your smile would make my day. Soon we got together at the Triwizard Ball, I still remember the emotions I felt that day to the blue dress you wore that day." 

"Lyra you are the light of my life and I would fight the whole world to be by you're side. I can't imagine my life without you and only wish to wake up every morning to seeing you right next to me for our whole lives." 

Neville looked at his girlfriend and he could see tears threatening to fall from her eye.

"Lyra Narcissa Malfoy, will you marry me?" 

Lyra then gasped and the tears in her eyes started spilling. She felt she could not speak. She nodded her head frantically.

"Y-Yes!" Lyra said.

Smiling widely with happiness and relief, Neville placed the ring on her small finger.  
Lyra the threw her arms around him and kissed her fiance's rough lips. 

They kissed for a while until the pain in Neville's chest started. Pulling back a little Lyra and Neville held onto each other.

"Sorry it wasn't how I wanted to propose." Neville sighed.

Lyra smiled and said. "Oh love, it's perfect."

They both looked into each other's eyes until screams brought them back to earth.

They turned towards the door and saw Alice Longbottom and Narcissa Malfoy holding onto each other, smiling with tears in their eyes.

Both Lucius and Frank winced at the screaming but smiled anyway.

Lucius then walked up to Neville and shook his hand, Frank hugging Lyra and welcoming her to the family. Then it was about an hour of congratulation s and talks of wedding planning.


	17. Father(Mother) of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a story, nore of a thought that came up.

This isn't actually a story, just an idea.

It takes place years after the war, everyone has grown up. Including Draco Malfoy. After Draco's probation, he was able to become a private curser breaker. He lives his life breaking curses, mostly really dark curses and then go home to the manor qith his parents. One day Draco is given an assignment by the ministry about a smuggling of dragon eggs in London. What confused officials was there no report of dragon eggs being stolen. Through a sting operation, the smugglers had put up series of curses and barriers on a compound outside of London, a place believed to have the dragon eggs. It was the night of the mission, Draco was in attendance with many aurors. As they all stormed the compound, Draco breaking the curses and barries on the way when suddenly men with their wands out came storming out of the building, a battle started. Draco and some aurors get into the building and search for the dragon eggs. Draco has to break a series of curse traps amd finally they stumble into a lab. There in the lab is a man holding his wand to Draco and the aurors. As the aurors fight off the man, Draco hurriedly searches for the eggs. Finally he finds the eggs, but he is shocked to see the eggs.  
They are all white. In a panic Draco grabs the eggs and hauls out of the building towards the aurors and Charlie Weasley's team. When he surrenders the eggs to the workers he notices the eggs are no longer white, but the color they should be. Draco thinks nothing of this. The eggs are are sent to Charlie Weasley's dragon sanctuary in Romania and Draco finds himself there almost every week. He feels the need see the eggs.  
Three months later Draco is on the job at Gringnotts when he gets an urgent message from Charlie Weasley urging him come. When Draco gets there he sess the area is completely cleared, the eggs are going to hatch.  
The eggs hatch and the baby dragons search for something that Draco doesn't know.  
Suddenly Draco has five baby dragon's on him. The dragons cling to him and become hostile when the workers try to go near them. Draco becomes a mother that day. Well his father always did urge him for an heir.  
Draco ends up staying in Romania with his "children" for a week when the healers approach him. It turns out that his "children" are actually his children. It turns out the reason Draco found the eggs completely white was because they were dying until Draco touched them, which the dragons then absorbed some of his magic. It was his magic that saved the dragon's lives and when the babies were born they sensed who their mother was.

Queue Draco becoming a dragon father (mommy) going Khalessi on anybody that threatens his children.

Draco also tries to hide his children from his parents until he no longer can. Narcissa keeps calm and takes it in stride, while Lucius is losing his shit over his son tainting the line. Until he sees his grandchildren, especially his grandson Lucius, a Ukranian Ironbelly.


	18. Draco: The Forsaken Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story Idea that Lucius and Narcissa are born Squibs

In this story idea Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black are born squibs. 

Lucius was thrown into the streets of London after he did not recieve his Hogwarts letter and Narcissa when she failed to show accidental magic when she was four. 

After Lucius ended up in an all boys orphanage. It was heartbreaking for Lucius to be thrown away by his parents and hated that he did not have magic, but as time passed he realized that he did not need to be the perfect pureblood, but rather a regular child. He found this as a blessing. 

Narcissa was found in the dumpsters behind a store by a sister, there she was raised in a convent in france. 

Years have passed and Lucius after working himself to the bone has become lawyer. Narcissa left the convent to pursue her career as an opera singer in London.

Both squibs happened to meet when Lucius' went to the show Narcissa was performing in with his clients. Lucius saw Narcissa and he felt himself drawn to her. Narcissa saw him and her she felt a pull to him.  
They both fall hard for each other. And soon they're married. A year later they welcome their son Draco into the world. Life was perfect for the family.

Then Draco started showing accidental magic when he was seven months. Both Lucius and Narcissa panicked, neither had ever told the other of having magic running through their blood and did not know how to tell the other. 

Both parents tried to hide their son's magic from the other but became all for not when Draco levitated his bottle on front of both parents.

This forced both parents to confess and both were shocked to find out the other was also a squib. 

Narcissa and Lucius fell more in love with each other in that moment.

The small family grow in love and happiness. 

Narcissa and Lucius though lack magic, they do all they can to help their son with his. They also learn Draco is natural mind reader and when Draco is older they encourage him to learn to close his mind off to people for his protection. 

They also tell their son of the magic world; it's works, wonders, the bad, the good, and why they do not reside there.   
Lucius does not lie to his son, he tells Draco of being disowned from the Malfoy family and his mother's life with the Blacks. 

Of course Draco is angry at the people who were supposed to be family towards his parents, but instead threw them away.

Lucius then explains the good in magic and how when Draco turns eleven he should receive a letter from a magical school called Hogwarts. This excites Draco.

Lucius, Narcissa, and their son live happily. Until tragedy struck.

It happened on a winter night, Draco was being watched by Nana Marie-Élise Noir, the nun who not only found his mother but also adopted her. 

Draco was reading by the fire with Nana Noir when there was a knock at the door. It was the police. Lucius and Narcissa were driving home from a show when the car started hydroplaning on the wet road. There were no survivors.

It would be almost a year later when Draco would receive his letter. It was a very bitter moment. Before his parents', Draco couldn't wait for his letter to come, but now he didn't even want to go to Hogwarts, especially since he would have to leave Nana Noir. But with her insistence he would be going. 

And he would never forgive his parents families.

Draco was going to Hogwarts.

Meanwhile Cygnus Black and Bellatrix Lestrange are fighting for rights to the Black Empire, as are those who desire the Malfoy empire.

Unknown to the two pureblood families, that it is all in the hands of a young blonde boy.


	19. Little giant

This is an Idea of Draco  being raised by giants, now maybe not the typical Harry Potter giants but rather Norwegian giants who have a higher intelligence and use of magic is much greater due to their line of Jotun ancestry.   
It all starts with a large female giant walking the forest when one of her children see a tiny dot in the snow, being thirty-five feet tall she would not have been able to see the dot, her child discovers it is a human infant. Her eyes narrow, humans left their young out to die in the unforgivable weather, her kind does not feel the cold due to their Jotun blood. As she brings the small babe close to her face she senses the life within the human babe weakening. She grows nervous, she just recently lost her child and she can't stand to see another, even a human one, die. So she does the only thing she can do and she pulls her magic to the infant putting her magic to save this young one. Suddenly she hears cries come the babe and her heart swelled with  joy. The giantess, Brunnhilde, is conflicted for she will have to return the human youngling to the humans, but she cannot part with it  
 Seven years later against everything Brunnhilde has raised the youngling as her own.   
Just imagine Draco being raised by giants and believing he was one but just a runt like Lopt (or Loki). Until his giant mother tells him of him being a human. (Which he first was heartbroken about.) When it gets to the time when Draco begins to show magic she and her children teach Draco all they know but even the giantess knows her youngling needs to be with his own kind. The giantess remembers about hearing about a half giant who works with magical children. There Draco meets Hagrid the half giant who at first is very in wonder about seeing the largest giantess he had ever seen but also seeing the giantess raising a small human boy as her own. Draco only knows Giant-talk and Norwegian so Hagrid tries to integrate him into being a regular human boy.

It would be funny if at first if when Draco is learning to be a human boy, he tries hunting still and hunts both Professor Macgonagall and Mrs. Norris. Of course Hagrid stops him and that's how the deputy headmistress finds out about the "little giant", along with Professor Dumbledore. Both if whom teach Draco to speak english, read, write, and other skills. 

(+10 if Draco inherits giant traits through the giantess' magic such as strength, speed, and ability for spells to not affect him, even when if he encounters the troll in the girls restroom the  troll feels fear from Draco and when he catches Neville with the strength.) 

(+5 Draco has a cute Norwegian name )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had not written in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own anything of the HP universe or its characters.


End file.
